Alanna's Past, Present, Future
by Dumbledore's Heir
Summary: ALERT! This story is going on hold while I concentrate on writing my other one. As soon as I have finished my Sophie stories I will come back and revise this as it isn't to my liking anymore! Thanks for the reviews!
1. Memories

Alanna was riding back to the palace. She didn't know why but she had a feeling that she would be needed there very soon. They would be there in two days. Alanna's thoughts kept drifting back to Jonathan and about the fight they had had in the desert. As she thought about it she felt her temper rise. How _dare_ he talk to her in such a way! How _dare_ he make presumptions about what she would say! Even though it had already been a year, Alanna still had not forgiven him. She couldn't wait to get back to Corus as she would be seeing some old friends even though Jon would be there as well. Although she had to wait until tomorrow to return there. They had just come back from a sea voyage and she was not feeling her best so Coram decided it was best that they rest. Alanna was too tired to argue so they had set their camp up near the sea. Alanna quickly fell asleep. As she slept an old memory came forth, a memory that she had tried so desperately to block out………

__

Flashback

Alanna was five. She was playing with her other two best friends, Aurora and Taya. Today the sky was a most azure blue and there wasn't a cloud to see to disturb its perfect surface. They were running around and having fun when Aurie stoped them and said something that the other two didn't understand until they were much older. Aurie said "A day will come when the three of us will have to separate but when we meet again, our friendship will be stronger than anything before. That friendship will be needed when the time comes. The time when we have to use all of our powers and love to save others. The time when others are in need and need to believe again. The time when we will have loved ones other than family. The time when we grow up. The time where our paths meet again." 

…….. Alanna woke up with a start. It was dawn. She thought back to the memory. As Alanna remembered now, Aurora was wise beyond her years even then at the age of four. She wondered how both Taya and Aurora were now. She couldn't think about it now as she had to leave for Corus. Coram was already packing. She had to pack her things.

__

Discalaimer: I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's character's but I do own my own.


	2. At Corus

__

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's characters, just my own.

It was almost noon when Coram and Alanna arrived at Corus. It took quite a while to get to the palace because for some strange reason the roads were busier than usual. As they passed through the palace walls, the guards were staring as they saw the Lioness coming back. Alanna pretended not to notice as they went pass. When Alanna got down, she was almost suffocated as someone large and bulky lifted her up into a hug. 

It was Raoul Alanna realised and was soon hugging back just as tightly. "You've come back! Finally! You do know that you have been away for about two years and we haven't even received a letter or anything? What were you thinking?" asked Raoul.

"I've been busy and where I was you couldn't just pick up a quill (a/n did they use pens?) and some paper and write are 'how are you note'. I did try to send you something though. Can I have a look at your new bow?" retorted Alanna. Raoul stared at her in surprise. How did she know about the bow that he had received from an anonymous person……unless "It was you! You sent me that bow, didn't you? Where did you get it? Gary and Jon are real jealous." Gasped a shocked Raoul.

"All I am saying is that I got it where I was staying for the past year and don't ask anymore questions" snapped Alanna as she saw Raoul's mouth open.

"Fine but you have to tell me later. Come on. Let's go to Jon. I think he's been getting too arrogant lately. He needs someone like you to put him back in place." At that Alanna paled with anger but still followed the retreating knight back to the palace.

__

Do you like it? I think that the heralds will be coming in the next chapter or so. Please read/review and if I have it only on signed reviews, could someone tell me? I've got to do my homework now.


	3. Thoughts

__

Sorry that this chapter might be short as well but I have a couple of projects that I need to do that I haven't started yet. Disclaimer: I do not own any of Most of the things I am writing (they belong to Tamora Pierce) but I do own the characters and places I have created.

When they reached the palace, Raoul took Alanna to the practice courts as most of the knights were probably training there right now. As soon as they walked in one of the indoor practice courts, friends surrounded them. Douglas, Geoffrey and Gary patted her on the back with a welcoming "You're back!" The others stood a little further back and were a bit mire gentler in their greetings. All of them wanted to fence against her to see how much she had changed in the two years that she had left the palace. "We want to see if we have improved in our fencing skills because you're the best at it" explained Geoffrey.

"Fine, I will then" retorted Alanna. She unsheathed lightning and said with an evil grin on her face "Who will go first?"

Everything was quiet, and then Raoul said rather shakily "I will if no one else will." He too unsheathed his sword. As everyone else got out of the way Gary went to where the two knights were getting ready and announced "Do honour to your dignity. Now guard!" Gary quickly stepped back as the duel began. Both Alanna and Raoul attacked and defended but after about 10 minutes it was clear that Alanna had gotten the upper hand. She saw an opening and took it, quick as lightning. "Well I can see that you have not lost your touch. But where did you learn to do that disarming? I don't think father ever taught that to you" asked Gary

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Replied Alanna in her usual fashion. She really hadn't changed that much and the others knew it. In the next minute they all wanted to fence with her to see if they could pick up on anything else that she had mysteriously learned from her time away. After two hours Alanna finally announced that she was done in and went to her rooms. 

As soon as Alanna arrived at her rooms, which were situated in the knight's wing, she flopped ungracefully onto her bed. And fell asleep ……….

**__**

Flashback

__

………. Everywhere was quiet. They were morning for their protector. The Queen's Own had died. She was murdered. Murdered by poison. A slow and painful death that had lasted a year and Aurora had to watch her mother slowly waste away into oblivion. Aurora at the age of seven was now an orphan as her father was killed last year. Alanna was nine and both she and Taya were trying to comfort the heartbroken seven-year-old. It was hard for the three as the other two had never known their own mothers' and had considered Lara, Aurora's mother as their own. It was a sad day for the people of Atlantis, but it was also joyful as Lara had made her journey into the Land of the Unicorns. The first day of Winter would always be a day of joy and sorrow for the people. The question was, when would Aurora be ready to take up the family responsibility of being the Queen's Own? No one had ever heard of one that young taking up that position. Was history going to be rewritten? ……….

**__**

End of Flashback

……….. Alanna woke with a start. She was surprised when she felt tears on her cheeks. Atlantis is where she had just come from. The homeland of her mother. A mother that was the heir to the throne until she fell in love with a person who could not rule. Luckily for her, her sister had enough of the chosen in her to rule. Alanna possessed the chosen too. She had more than anyone else she knew as was said to be the next Queen of Atlantis. That was why she was there for the past year. She was scared. But as Alanna remembered now, the brother of the two sisters had married Aurora's mother. Does that mean that Aurora could be chosen too? Could she be the child of the prophecy? The prophesy that said a child with the blood of all the Divine Powers and of the power of the Unicorn running through her blood will save the world from destruction. Weren't the Queens Own descendants of the Divine Powers and didn't the rulers of Atlantis have Unicorn blood in them?

Suddenly she heard a noise in her room and a familiar voice say "…………………

__

Sorry!!!!! I know that I am mean but I couldn't think of what to say!!! Help would be useful. Thanks to Kakila, Luthe (thanks for the pen thingy answer), miss invisable, Hello, Jip, Alanna/George and The Mouth of Sauron for the reviews they are **really** appreciated!


	4. The Truth and a new friend

__

Again I would like to thank Kakila, Stich, Temptress and The Mouth of Sauron for reviewing especially those who have reviewed before. I hope that you will enjoy reading this next chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Disclaimer: I don't own most of the things in this story, that's Tamora Pierce and a bit of Mercedes Lackey.

"I'm glad to see that you have made it back safe and well, my Daughter," said the Mother Goddess in her voice that reminded Alanna of a pack of wolves on a hunt. Alanna jumped out of bed in surprise and realising that she didn't even bother to get changed when she had plopped onto her bed. "My Mother, don't do that to me again! You scared the living daylights out of me!" shouted a shocked Lady Knight the Great Goddess chuckled, sending shivers down Alanna's spine as she did so. "Well to get straight to the point. What are you doing here, My Mother? This has got something to do with the dream I just had, doesn't it?" asked Alanna wearily.

"You always get straight to the point. Yes it is about your dream and yes you are right about your friend Aurora" replied the Goddess as she saw Alanna's mouth open to ask that question. "But you have not heard the rest of the prophecy. Could you tell me what you know and I will fill you in with the rest?"

"I know that the person who will save the world from destruction will have the Divine Power as well as the blood of the Unicorn running through their blood. I know that Aurora is my cousin and I have the Unicorn blood but I'm not sure if she has all the Divine Power in her or if she is chosen." Answered Alanna.

"That is the main prophecy made by the Lady of the Unicorns, but what you don't know is the rest of the prophecy which goes like this: 

__

As you know Atlantis's savior was Aurora the Ninja Unicorn. She was the Queen's Own back at the beginning but she had Unicorn blood in her as well. That means that anyone in the line of the Owns could have been the savior. Aurora is the Lady of the Unicorns and she and them had saved the world from the immortals, as they were the only ones that could control them fully. Even us Gods cannot do that because we cannot fully control the dragons. But this happened at a price. Aurora had a daughter whose name was Katia. She loved Katia with all her heart so when one day, Katia was captured by foreigners who wanted Aurora to control the immortals for them as their people were trying to slay them and were dying because of it. Aurora went to get her only to find that she was already dead. She was furious. But she loved her daughter and knew of a way to bring her back. She sacrificed her life to bring her back but before she did she said her prophecy. There will be a time when immortals come back to the mortal realm and when they do, to stop destruction from happening from the lack of understanding from the humans, "I will come back. And I will rue with another. Two rulers there will be in that time of need." Aurora had no mortal father. Her father was the creator of all the Gods and people. This creator was simply called God and God had made his daughter to be the Lady of the Unicorns and controller of immortals. So when Aurora died the immortals left. There were no Unicorns anymore in lands outside of Atlantis. Only Atlantis held the treasure of having Unicorns. They are peaceful creatures. But that is another story yet again. One that you will know of later."

"So does that mean that I have to become Queen of Atlantis?" replied a shaky Alanna.

"I believe that it will be a shared crown between you and Aurora if you remember the prophecy. The two of you will be able to talk mind-to-mind and I think that Taya would be able to too. I have to go now, My Daughter. Take care of yourself." And with that she left just as Alanna heard a knock on the door. Annoyed, she went to get it realising that the time was around 4:00 in the morning. 

It was a terrified servant who knew about the Lioness' temper and was afraid on what would happen next. Alanna saw the terrified look on the girl's face and her looks softened. "Is there something wrong?" She asked in a voice that was not as sharp as it would have been.

"I'm so sorry to have woken you up at this hour of the morning, my lady. But if I had come to you at any other time, I would have been caught." She took a deep breath and asked, "Could you teach me some fighting skills, Lioness? I am from Atlantis and when my family moved here they didn't know that they would be treated like commoners, as you know that there are no nobles in Atlantis. Both my parents were killed in the sweating sickness when I was five and I have not had the chance to learn to fight." The pleading in the girl's voice told Alanna that she would have been a monster if she had said no, but how could she have said no when one of her future people were suffering like this? "I would be honoured to be your teacher, but where do you work?" answered Alanna.

"I work with the kitchen staff and the weaving, my Lady" she said, her voice full of happiness.

Alanna frowned "You cannot train ad work like that. I will see if you could be my personal maid." Then with a sly smile she added, "If you know what I mean"

"I don't think that would be a problem, Lioness. And thank you so much!!" to Alanna's surprise the girl reached over and gave her a hug.

"Stop that!" Alanna cried, embarrassed by this show of emotion "I have to know what your name is if I am to find out if you can work for me." Stated Alanna

"My name is Nicole Green, Lioness"

"And my name is Alanna, not Lioness" retorted Alanna. Nicole just giggled at the look on Alanna's face. "Off you go now, Nicole. I will find out about it when I have had enough sleep!" Nicole turned around and walked down the corridor into darkness. Alanna went back inside and fell asleep, yet again. This time her sleep was dreamless.

__

I hope you like that. Jonathan will be coming into the story in the next chapter and there might be a verbal fight. Then again there might not be one.


	5. The Fight

__

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is familiar to you. That is the Great Tamora Pierce at work, not me.

**__**

Hope you all ENJOY!!

Alanna woke just after dawn and headed grumpily down to the courts to practice. She wasn't the only one there. Jon was also there training. When Alanna saw him she felt her anger rushing back to her. She wasn't going to turn away and walk out though. Her pride demanded more than that so she walked up and went passed him to a free court as he froze at the sight of her.

She started to do a sequence of warm ups when she heard Jon say quietly "Hello, Alanna." Alanna stood still.

"Good morning, your Highness. I hope that you are well. If you will excuse me I would like to get back to my exercises." She replied with no emotion. One of the things that she had learned at Atlantis; to show no emotion. Jonathan stiffened.

"Listen Alanna. I was hoping that we could talk about what happened in the dessert ……"

"What is there to talk about? I think that you made your thoughts and intentions very clear back then. I see no reason why you would want to clarify them again." Alanna interupted ferociously.

"That's not what I meant, Alanna, and you know it." He replied roughly as though it hurt him to stay calm and collected.

"It isn't? Then you think too highly of yourself, Your Highness. Why would you think that I would want to have anything to do with you now than I did that day a year ago?" she growled. Jon looked taken aback but recovered quickly.

"Then why did you come back then? If not to see me then why?" He demanded.

"I see that what Raoul told me when I came yesterday was right. You do think too highly of yourself now." She retorted furiously. "For your information, I do have friends that live at the palace that I have come to visit. I didn't really come to see **_you_**."

"Well, _Lady_ Alanna. I had wanted to apologize for my behaviour in the dessert though now I see that you don't want it I think that I will leave." He sneered elegantly. Though he didn't make any notion of moving.

They stood in silent for a few minutes until Alanna whispered. "What are you still doing here? I thought you were leaving."

"Alanna ……" 

"I think that you have said enough so why don't you leave?" Alanna said coldly

"Gods damn it Alanna! I still love you!" Jon cried out in anguish "I still love you." Silence. He left when she didn't reply. For long minutes Alanna just stood there staring out the door in which Jonathan had left. Not knowing what to think.

__

I'm sorry that I haven't written in a while. I hope you like this chapter.


End file.
